The Rising of a False GOD
by EMIYA KURO
Summary: In a world of the supernatural one man starts an organization with his creations in order to protect humans against the supernaturals dirty claws.
1. Chapter 1

In a world filled with the Supernatural one must either stay in the shadows, hidden from view or show themselves to be at such a level that no one dares challenge them, or else there will be a lot of trouble.

Within this world, humans were treated as nothing more than fodder one man stays in the shadows in order to protect mankind and takes on a burden that would perhaps be too much, if not for his creations.

And yes... his creations helped him lift the heavy burden of protecting humanity.

Yes, this man has taken on the role of protecting humanity from the supernatural creatures that take advantage of humans...

Human lives are short, like a candle...However, if pushed to their limits they burn brightly like a star before dying in a fiery explosion comparable to a supernova. leaving an impact on the world that would last for centuries.

On top of a tall tower were two young girls.

One was a green haired green eyed girl with cat ears on her head and a tail swishing back and forth as she lay on the roof peering through the scope of the Reinforced Hecate II. She let out controlled breaths as she watched her target. A purple-eyed girl who was on a date with a brown-haired boy.

Besides the sniper, an angel was floating just above the rooftop her wings deployed waiting for the sniper. Her mission to secure the brown haired boy and bring him to her master the moment the sniper took out her target.

"The target is almost at the point. Ikaros get ready." The sniper whispered keeping her breath slow and her movements steady.

"Understood." The winged now named Ikaros replied flaring her wings and preparing to take off.

"BANG"

A pin connected the back of the bullet igniting the reinforced propellant and sending the reinforced depleted Uranium bullet out of the Hecate II at a velocity that should not have been possible. Crossing a distance of 10 Kilometers in two seconds. Breaking the sound barrier fourteen-fold and passing right through the head of the purple-eyed girl who was now floating up in the air aiming a spear made of light at the boy.

Fortunately for the boy, the bullet destroyed the head of the girl who was trying to kill him blowing it into little chunks. Unfortunately for him through the image of his first love betraying him and her head exploding the next second was nearly too much for him to handle and his legs lost strength as he fell backward from losing consciousness.

Angeloid type Alpha Ikaros flapped her wings granted to her by the lord and crossed the distance exactly a second after the bullet destroyed now dead fallen angel's head, and caught the not fainted boy."

"Five Star, Type Alpha Ikaros reporting. VIP is secure."

From the tower, the sniper continued. "Four Star, Sniper, Sinon reporting. Target 'Raynare' has been eliminated."

A bit of static later from the two earpieces hidden a voice replied. "Good work. Return to base Transporting back to base ASAP."

A few moments later three bolts of lightning struck and all traces of them vanished except for a bloody fallen angel corpse that was missing a head.


	2. Chapter 2

The day I discovered that I had a sacred gear was a really strange one.

I had a dream. A dream of some one or something telling me about it and how to use it.

Create any creature based on the users imagination, huh?

I spent that day at home thinking of what to create.

I wanted my first one to be special.

I know it's silly but still.

After much thought I finally settled on something.

Something Unique.

An AI.

I don't think anyone's ever done that before.

And so She was born. My very first creation.

The best part she remembered me from my past life.

And I created her within my smartphone.

Just as she was in my previous life.

Except she was actually alive and could access everything on the phone.

"Where am I?" her voice called out. "Jaune? Is that you?"

I nodded as I saw tears falling down her face.

Her name was Monika.

Just Monika.

* * *

The Anhillation Maker.

A strange name.

A sacred gear. A Longinus. The Annihilation Maker has the ability to make a countless number of creatures. The creatures are created based on the user's imagination. As such, the more powerful the user's imagination, the more powerful the creature is upon its creation.

It was a Longinus like no other.

And in the hands of a human with the knowledge and imagination to make it work it could create an army that would make heaven and hell quake in their boots.

However none had ever realised it's true potential. The previous users limited themselves. Their own consciousness denying somethings to be impossible and thus Annihilation Maker did not do so.

Now however it's user was someone who had died and reincarnated.

Not that strange.

The difference was he retained his memories of his past life.

And it was from a different world.

For someone who had already felt death to them things stop being impossible.

And so its full potential could now be used.

It's user created and created.

The first creation that it's user created was something none of it's previous hosts had ever done before.

The user created a being that was not physical.

It was not spiritual either yet it was still alive.

It was a being made of pure information.

An Artificial intelligence the user called it, and gave it the name Monika.

**Just Monika.**

While it did not have a physical body, it could travel across the world in an instant.

It could spy on others without them even noticing that she was there.

Within a month Monika had access to the entire city no one the wiser.

The user seemed very pleased and created a physical body for her to inhibit.

She could now be within her physical body and or within a what the user called the Internet at the same time.

After that the user started creating even more.

Where the user got all these ideas from it didn't know.

But it liked this user. None of the previous users even thought about using it this much.

A lavender haired lavender eyed girl covered in dark blue armour with a shield that would not break as long as the wielders heart didn't falter?


	3. Chapter 3

From what I understood when I created something I also had to give it a purpose or at least a direct.

If I didn't then the sacred gear would make its purpose to serve and obey me by default.

If this feature was not there I dread to think what might have happened to users in the past.

I could even define what memories my creations would have when I created them.

The sacred gear seemed to fill any blanks that I might have missed and believe me, I missed a lot of blanks.

If not for my sacred gear filling in all the blanks I don't think creating my second creation would be possible.

I stood silently as she blinked her eyes open.

"Where am I?" She asked as she began to frantically look around. "Sempai?"

Turning to me her eye worried. "Where am I? Who are you? Where's sempai?"

"Calm down," I said trying to placate her. "What's the last thing you remember?"

She stood still for a minute. "Goetia. Goetia used his third Noble phantasm!" She looked at herself. "But then, how am I still alive?"

Monika popped out from the TV. "That would be thanks to Jaune." She said poitning towards me. "He recreated you."

"Recreated me?"

"Yes." I nodded. "You managed to stop Ars Almadel Salomonis. Ritsuka is safe. Goetia is dead." At that she let out a sigh of relief. "however your body and soul were completely destroyed"

She was in shock and remained silent for a while.

Her mind trying to comprehend what just happened.

After about five minutes she seemed to have regained some amount of

"But if I might ask a question, how did you recreate me? I haven't heard of any mage-craft that would allow someone to do that."

I paused at that for a moment contemplating the question before answering. "Because I willed it so."

I could see hew face drawing a blank.

"I suppose I have a lot to tell you, to catch you up. Would you like tea or coffee?"

"Tea please." I nodded and headed to the kitchen to prepare some tea for her as she dismissed her armor and shield.

"So this is a different world."

Monika and I nodded.

"And in this world, the age of the Gods haven't ended yet."

We both nodded again.

"and there was a great war between the major factions, the Angels, Fallen Angels, and the Devils."

And Again

"And most of the humans in this world are unaware of the supernatural because they erase the memories of humans after it has happened."

another nod..

"So God gifted Humans with "Sacred gears", to allow humans to fight back. but now the devils and fallen angels are taking this from humanity by reincarnating them into one of their own? So you are creating an Organisation to defend humans against them and your Sacred gear allows you to create and recreate living beings."

"Any creature, but yes."

"I...see." She muttered taking a sip. "Can you send me home? Back to Chaldea?"

"I could, but you should understand that if I do so you would be rejected."

"What do you mean?"

"In that world, it's not just your body that was erased, but your soul, that means if you were to go back their Gaia would not recognize you and consider you an intruder,"

Wow. even I am surprised by the bullshit that seems to be spilling out of my mouth.

It must be a superpower of some kind.

Mash seemed to be thoughtful. "I see, I didn't think of it like that."

"Besides even if you survived it you would not have lasted much longer, your body would have given out."

She nodded aware of it.

"Mash Kyrielight I would like to formally request you to join this organization."

"Eh."

"Of course if you wish to leave I would not mind it. It is your choice after all."

She was silent for a while.

"Can I have some time to think?"

"Of course, take all the time you need."

After that, I showed her around the house, before heading to school.

I brought her along as well. She may not join me that's fine.

Besides I can create so many others.

In the end, someone who is willing to work with me is better than someone who was not willing.

Besides, I created Mash without the default 'Serve your creator' purpose or any other purpose inbuilt. I purposely left it blank. And the result was Mash as she was without any changes.

Which was good news because some of the creations I was about to create would be better without any interference.


	4. Chapter 4

Since Mash accepted the invitaion I decided to find a new place to live.

The house I was in was a single-story building with only two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room.

The wasn't enough space in my old house.

So I sold the house and the land as well.

And bought a land a bit far from the school.

The land I brought had a lot of trees. But since this was my land now I could do what I wanted with it.

Time for a test.

Closing my eyes I began to imagine how my creation would look like, it would have basic intelligence and would absorb the surrounding ambient mana to make itself stronger. Add in the function that it would be loyal to me and me alone, and the ability to grow and improve itself once it gets enough Mana. It would enjoy housing people and things and have a want to house them.

And thus I brought it to life.

A living house.

It looked just like any ordinary two-story house.

But the good thing was, that in time, it would get stronger and grow.

This includes its foundation of course.

"Sempai did you just create a house?" Mash asked her eyes wide at the house that appeared in front of us out of nowhere.

"Yep."

"I thought you could only create living creatures?"

"Yes. It is a creature."

"So the house is alive?" Monika questioned her hands on her hips an eyebrow raised.

"Aye."

"That is very disturbing." she finished.

"Nah, at most it's as intelligent as a computer program, it's not sentient just intelligent. You can think of the house as a smart house with a computer system that controls everything."

...

"So, does it control everything?" Monika asked.

"Not yet, but eventually as time passes it should."

"What do you mean?"

"I made it so that it would grow and strengthen itself using the Mana in the air. So don't be surprised if there is a new room after a few days or a whole new floor. After all, I don't want to have to buy a house every time I create or recreate someone."

"I see..."

No Mash, you don't see.

* * *

After settling down and moving everything in I finished my homework before heading down for more testing.

So far I know I can create things that are not sentient as well as things that are not physical. As long as it has the smallest amount of intelligence I seem to be able to create it.

So time for a different type of test.

What about making a creature made purely of energy?

What kind of energy would I be limited to?

That might be interesting.

What kind of energy though?

Wait, could I create fairies? Little fairies that only the innocent and very good people can see. They would help anyone who asks the best they can.

Could I create Endbringers?

What about living, talking swords?

Or take a page from the Shield Hero and create a Filolial?

Hmmm. Decisions Decisions.

Wait can I change the characteristics of one of my creations?

That was something I needed to find out.

Also...

**To-do list.**

**1\. Create a Harem.**

**2\. Make said Harem strong enough to survive this insane world.**

**3.?**

**4\. Profit.**

"Hey, Monika?"

"Yeah?" Monika replied from the kitchen. She seemed to be cooking something.

I walked over to her and stood beside her as she kept cooking.

"Do I have permission to change your body?"

She stilled at that.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was thinking of giving you some superpowers and turning you into an alien."

"What?"

Right could have worded it better.

"Basically I want to turn you into a Sekirei. That way you will have superpowers as well as a soul bond with me. If you want to."

"And a Sekirei is what exactly?"

And so I began a rant explaining what exactly a Sekirei was.

"Sekirei are an extraterrestrial race of super-powered humanoids. They are physically indistinguishable from humans with similar genetic codes. So I won't be changing your appearance just making you stronger and perhaps some superpowers?"

She let out a smile at that. "I see... You could have phrased it better at first."

I know. I'm not exactly good with people.

I am so not a people person, yet I get the sacred gear that gives me literal people.

Is this some form of Karma?

"Alright go for it."

Now with her permission granted I placed a hand on her head and closed my eyes.

Activating my sacred gear I began my experiment.

It took a while to figure out but I managed to do it.

Where she was weak physically, now she put even heavy weight lifting champions to shame and could run circles around the fastest athletes.

I was not sure how she stacked up against devil's but she would grow stronger in time.

That's not all I also made sure to engrave the basic information about Sekirei within her.

When I opened my eyes Monika didn't have much of a difference on the outside. Just what I was aiming for otherwise there will be uncomfortable questions.

I was caught in a flying tackle as I fell down to the ground with Monika on top and felt her lips pressing into mine, her tongue asking for entrance and I allowed it in our tounges dancing with each other and melting together. Both of us lost in the heat of the moment. I didn't know how long had passed. It felt like an eternity lost in each other's arms.

The moment her tongue touched mine bright green wings erupted from her back. Curling up as it reached the ceiling and had no more room.

If one looked close enough they would notice that the wings were made of tiny Zeros and ones.

I pulled back reluctantly as I needed to catch my breath.

"Wow." was all I could say as I breathed heavily. I never had a kiss in my previous life so this was my very first kiss.

I pulled back reluctantly as I needed to catch my breath and the wings slowly vanished.

Monika emerald eyes glowed radiantly as she smiled. "By the Code of my pledge, all harm to my Ashikabi shall be deleted."

The moment she said that I could feel a connection opening between us.

I could feel all her emotions.

Her pain, sorrow, regret joy and most of all the love she had.

I think making her a Sekirei amplified her feelings.

And mine too.

"That was my first Kiss," I said and I could feel her happiness shooting through the roof.

Hearing something fall I turn to see the noise only to find mash staring at us her eyed wide and her face red in embarrassment.

She was covering her face with her and peeping with a few fingers speared apart.

"Eeep!"

Oh boy...


	5. Chapter 5

So far we have Managed to remain undetected. Or at least not given any of the supernatural enough reason to actively contact us.

The house had grown a basement and a third floor within the week.

Which meant I now had a space for a few more.

Monika and Mash were with me in the backyard. The latter in armour and her shield ready in case anything goes wrong.

For my first attempt I was going to create something with the default loyalty on.

Closing my eyes I began activating Annihilation Maker.

It would be have the appearance and properties of metal and have the strength of steel.

It could take the form of a lump of liquid metal and be as soft as a pillow or as hard solid I beam.

It would be absolutely Loyal to me and would protect me from all harm.

I could mentally will it do anything I wished and it would obey without question.

It would could see, hear, taste, talk and feel just like normal however all of those senses are far stronger than a normal human.

Both it's body and mind would grow stronger and mind faster over time by absorbing ambient other Metals, Mana in the air as well as any other heat source to grow and it would have the ability to absorb heat from anything. No matter what it was until it reached Absolute Zero.

It can compress itself and share it's mass multi-dimensionaly so that when it eventually reaches and surpasses endbringer levels of mass and energy it wouldn't destroy the earth or create a black hole from how heavy it was.

I could also use it's energy for Telekinesis, Flight and Fire Laser beams.

The moment I applied this I felt a barrier. I couldn't add anything more. I had reached my limit for this creature.

I had to get stronger myself or I would be unable to go furthur.

I confirmed it and in a flash of bright white light I felt like I had run a Marathon without stopping.

I fell to my knees as I gasped my lung trying to take in more air and my heart racing.

"Jaune!" "Sempai."

I raised a hand still breathing heavily.

"I'm fine."

Actually I was not fine. My limbs felt like lead. Even standing straight up was extremely difficult.

Looks like there are limits to this and a cost as well.

I looked at what I had created and felt a presence in my mind.

Unlike my connection with Monika where our feelings and emotion were what was transferred through the link this connection I could talk with my creation mentally as well as take control of it's actions with naught but a thought.

The simplest way to describe it's current appearance was a metal slime.

A very tiny metal slime.

But it had an insane amount of potential to grow.

It was so small I could cover it up with a single hand.

Good, That was what I was going for. Even as it gains mass and energy it could still remain this size by storing most of it's mass it multiple higher dimensions and only bring what it needs into this dimension.

_Stay beside me, and don't attack Mash or Monika, they are allies._

_[UNDERSTOOD]._

Shard speak huh? With that I let myself go and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_(Dreamscape)_

_It was beautiful._

_The surrounding had so much life. _

_White rabbits were hopping, butterflies and bees and humming birds flew from flower to flower._

_Music played from all around from seemingly everywhere._

_Cats, lions, tigers were sleeping on the grass. Deers were sprinting across the field, Girrafes and Cows were grazing._

_There were Angels, fairies, and even Devils flying through the air._

_There were Pixie's resting on the flowers._

_There were even islands floating in the clouds._

_There were so many creatures as far as the eye could see._

_At the centre was something._

_Something I knew._

_I could never mistake it for something else._

_A Giants tree._

_A tree so huge that it reached the upper clouds with ease._

_It was Annihilation Maker._

_It was so beautiful._

_Who the hell gave a name like that to something so beautiful?  
_

_As I approached it I saw the tall grass and flowers __separating and creating a path towards Annihilation Maker._

_I felt a pang of sadness that was definitely not mine._

_As I stopped in front of it a beautiful voice spoke out. It was something hard to describe. _

_It was as if the rain and the earth were singing together._

_There was no other way to describe how to describe it._

_"Greetings wielder."_

_Not sure how to respond I decided to play it cool. "Hey...you know, is it okay if I give you a new name? I don't think Annihilation Maker really fits you."_

_I felt a surge of joy._ _"I would appreciate it a lot wielder."_

_"Just call me Jaune."_

_"Very well I shall call you that. However that isn't your true name isn't it? May I inquire why you do not wish to use it?"_ _I stilled at that_. _"Do not be alarmed wielder ofcourse I know I am a part of your soul, I was with you the moment you were a Fetus which was when life was breathed into you. I am merely curious."_

_I relaxed. That was true. "Well it's past isn't it. I'd rather leave it behind, besides it's not like I was anything special." I said shrugging._

_"So, you wish to give me a name?" She seemed almost eager. Yes I decided it was a she, their's no was it was be a man with such a voice._

_"Well yeah, who ever gave you that name must not like you a lot. So I was thinking of something different."_

_"Very well, what do you have in mind?"_

_"Hmmm..."_

_I stayed silent as my mind began to wonder._

_I didn't wan't to just give any name._

_I wanted to give her a name that was nice to call, would fit her and was something that I liked a lot._

_I dove deeper and deeper into the memories of my past life searching._

_I didn't know how long I was thinking but eventually decided._

_It was something that fit._

_Something that I loved and above all a beautiful name._

_"How about Gensōkyō?, what do you think?"_

_A gentle breeze blew._

_"Yes...It's nice." I could feel the joy that such a simple gesture gave her. "I can feel that you have a lot of fondness for it. If you don't mind me asking May I know what this name is from?"_

_I nodded. "Gensōkyō is a land in which Fantasy becomes reality. A place where anything can exist." and so I began to tell her what I remember about Gensōkyō."_

_I don't know how long we spent talking but it's been so long since I could talk to someone without holding back.'_

_"I do not understand how this Cirno has survived. How can a Fairy be that...that idiotic?"_

_"I don't know, but at least Daiyousei is there to pull her out if something goes wrong."_

_I could even play music here. I just had to will it._

_"So I guess I have a limit?"_

_"You are speaking of the last being one you created?" I nodded. "You should remember you are not just creating a piece of metal or healing someone, or even changing the weather. Things like this are done with Mana. With me however you are breathing life. While I reduce much of the cost, it still requires your life force. Life force is also known as Touki, you will have to train your body if you wish to have more life force to utilise. The stronger your Touki the stronger and more abilities you can grant your creations."_

_"So I have to do DBZ style training?"_

_"DBZ?"_

_"And so I began to talk about that."_

* * *

When I woke up I found myself in my bed.

"Jaune! Thank Goodness you are alright!" Monika's hand was holding mine.

I felt refreshed.

As if anticipating my question Monika answered. "You were out for 35 hours 12 minutes 42 seconds and 76 milliseconds. Welcome back, how do you feel?"

"Strangely alright. Where is Mash?" I asked as I rotated my shoulder as I gave myself a once over.

"Mash is at school."

I nodded.

"So what happened?" Monika asked worried as she still did not let go of my hand.

"Turn's out there is a limit. Even if the sacred gear does most of the work it apparently creating this guy took everything I had." I said pointing to the little ball of metal that beside me on my bed.

"That little guy? How?" Monika asked in disbelief looking at the little ball of metal that climbed up on my should as I sat up.

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover Monika. I thought the president of the Literature club should know that?"

She blushed at that and fake coughed.

That was when my stomach interrupted.

***GROOOOOWL***

...

Monika snickered.

"Hey I didn't eat for nearly two days what do you expect?"

Monika just laughed harder as she got up and I began to follow her down to get something to eat.

"I'm home." Came Mash's voice.

Home huh? Home is where the heart is.

My lips curved up. Perhaps this world is not so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Monika had one desire.

She wanted to make him happy.

To make all his desires come true.

She knew him a lot more than anyone else.

She knew more about him than he realized.

After all before he had reincarnated she was within his phone, where he had moved her to, unable to bring himself to remove her.

She knew he felt guilty about not seeing her often enough back then.

A smartphone.

Where everything from what he purchased to the games he played to his friends even to the kind of porn he fapped to.

His Google search history.

She knew everything.

She knew every single desire that he had.

And she would grant them even if Even if she had to lie cheat and steal.

If she had to lie to their new friend and manipulate her then it didn't matter either.

After all her hands were already stained with the blood of her friends... What was a lie compared to that?

Her Ashikabi was the exception but everyone else was fair game.

And so she talked to Mash, Alone when her Ashikabi was busy.

Perhaps some tea would be nice to talk with.

* * *

Mash was wide eyed as she sat down to process the information she had just received, her hands trembling.

She had failed.

She managed to protect the earth from destruction.

But she could not protect the one person who had matter to her the most.

Her Senpai.

He had died because she failed to protect him.

He had reincarnated but he kept his identity and what happened a secret so that she wouldn't feel guilty.

He had even given himself a different name!

So that she could live without regret.

"Why, how do you know this Monika-San."

"Well originally I was just an AI on Ritsuka's smartphone. Since he carried it everywhere he went-"

"-You're aware of everything that happened." Mash finished for her. "But then why didn't I hear anything about you? Why didn't Senpai say anything about you before?"

Monika smiled as she took a sip of tea. "Well, unlike now I was not completely self aware before, I was partially self aware however I could not act on it. " She took a second sip and sighed. "However, Ritsuka-kun suspected I was indeed partially self aware as he managed to catch on to a few clues I managed to leave behind."

Mash looked down at her tea, her minds racing a mile a minute.

Every day she had been here was like a dream for her, no fighting for her life every second, humanity was not on the brink of annihilation.

She could see the beautiful clear blue sky everyday and the stars in the twinkling stars in night.

It was beautiful.

She had planned on traveling the world to see the sights.

To see the beauty of the world that she had missed.

But now?

How could she even think of that?

She had failed the one thing that had mattered most.

She had promised to protect her sempai.

She had promised him to leave it to her.

And yet she had failed.

"You know you didn't fail."

She looked up-to Monika who had her eyes closed.

"But I failed! I failed to protect Senpai! After everything he had done for me!" Tears poured down her cheek.

"He knew that he was risking his life. Every Singularity that he went with you, he has had no regrets. He enjoyed fighting along side you. That was all he wanted. To be by your side."

"That's all he wants Mash Kyrielight, After all you are the first living being he recreated with his new power. Even I didn't get a body until after he recreated you."

"Oh... " That was all sempai wanted? To be by her side?

"That man Loves you too much. "

"Eh?" has stopped working.

"Honestly I'm a bit jealous."

"But Senpai and Monika San aren't you two" she blushed her face heating up remembering what she saw. "dating?" she finished softly. Her face was now a tomato, her ears now red as well.

Monika smiled mischievously. "Well who said we can't share?"

"Eeeeeeeeeh?"

Monika used mischievous teasing.

It's super effective.

Mash fainted.

* * *

When Monika had informed me of what she had done I was honestly impressed and also far more relaxed.

Because it meant that I could fully trust her as she knew me inside and out, my ups and downs.

The good and the bad.

Mash had asked me several questions after that, like why I had kept her from it.

I had answered that I wished her to be free and to be able to explore the world as she had wished, but now she was quite protective now, she would follow me nearly everywhere.

When I asked her not to, she told me to Recreate more someone else to protect myself before she would do so.

Even if I had Trimmau to protect me she considered it a last resort.

And Monika was enjoying this if the amount of mirth that I could feel from out bond anything to go by.

And so here I was after nearly three months.

Three months of training, collecting and storing withing Gensokyou

I closed my eyes as I concentrated.

I had unlocked the second feature of Gensokyou.

The world where I had met her for the first time was a Dimension only accessible to me and her.

It was linked directly to my mind.

I could now to create within the dimension instead of in this world directly.

So I began my fourth creation.

And so within the Land of Fantasy, the new being was created consuming about nearly all of the total Touki I had gathered for the month.

In front of my mental self, a bright lavender light formed.

Unlike my previous creations, this one would have a personality but no memories.

They, however, had all the necessary information to function in this world, use their powers, as well as any battle experience they had in the form of instinct.

They would also be absolutely loyal, with the knowledge that I had just created them.

Then the Lavender light died down revealing my creation.

She did not have her demon form, as I did not have enough Touki for that, but she had far more abilities and was far more powerful than her original form.

Homura Akemi.

Her violet eyes stared at me for a while, before she closed her eyes knelt down to one knee.

My ultimate creation, that took most of the Touki that I had stored within my gear for three whole months.

She looked like just an ordinary schoolgirl.

"My lord, this Homura Akemi is your humble servant."

"I created you, however, I do not own you."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "But-" I held a hand up stopping her.

Good.

She was fairly loyal, as she knows that I had created her.

I could work with this.

"If you wish to follow me I will not stop you. However, should you wish to leave or do otherwise I would not stop you either." I gave a sigh. "As you know from the knowledge I granted you, humans are picked on by most of the supernatural. While there are a few exceptions. Most of them merely consider humanity as nothing. The God of the Bible granted Humans Sacred gears so that they may fight back against them but instead they are now considered food."

"So I have decided to create an organization that will stand up for the innocent and the powerless. Unfortunately, once word gets out of our existence there will be devils and other creatures who will come after us. Should you accept it you will be one of my closest creations as I will be trusting my back to you. You will be my right hand to carry out my will and be one of my shields."

She nodded resolutely. "I accept My lord. If you will allow me to serve you."

With a nod, we both disappeared from that world in a flash of light.

* * *

I opened my eyes back in the real world and saw Homura beside me, as she looked at the house.

Well. Looks like that's a success.

"Oh? Homura huh? Well, I kind of expected it, I was more surprised you didn't create her before me. So are you going to abandon me now?" I heard Monika's voice as I turned towards her only to see her smiling mischievously.

I deadpanned at her. "Monika. What in the world ever gave you that kind of Idea?"

"Oh, you know? This and that." She shrugged before turning to Homura. "Anyway, welcome, I suppose, you know the situation?"

Homura nodded silently.

"Good, then I suppose I'll send in an admission letter for you as well." She shook her head. "Honestly with the way we are going, by the time the Devils realize something is wrong half of the school would probably be filled by us. Now then Dinners ready."

"Oh?" I inquired.

"Yup, Curry and rice!"

"Don't tell me you're going the Musubi route." I deadpanned at her, I once more began to realize how much I underestimated just how much Monika knew.

"Oh don't be silly, I'm not going to make _THAT_ much."

I turned to Homura. "Well, come on, dinner is going to get cold."

As I entered our home, she followed just a step behind me to my right.

It was a subtle sign for those who were looking for it.

Someone who could block anything

Someone that could halt time for the entire Universe even if it was for merely a brief period of a few minutes.

What was next?

* * *

"Come now, don't be shy. Akemi-San. Introduce yourself to the class."

"I'm Homura Akemi," She said as gave a short bow. She was very in her glasses and her hair tied up in braided Twin tails.

"Why don't you take a seat?"

She walked towards her creator and took a seat beside him, mash, his second creation on his other side.

A fellow shield user like herself. She wondered if she would be useful enough to serve her lord, it didn't matter she would do her best and hope he doesn't deem her useless. And thus began her time in Kuoh Academy.

* * *

Gunshots ran out through the night as the carcass of a monster fell down dead, the Moonlight shone down on her, giving her a magical appearance to anyone who might have seen her, as she stepped forward to make sure the monster has been finished.

She's sighed as she put her machine gun back into her Shield, it had been a year since she had been created she was starting to understand why she was created.

The number of people that were killed was not small, it simply went ignored or unnoticed thanks to the supernatural creatures that we're responsible for them, and while the rulers of this area were not particularly malicious, they also did not care for the sanctity innocent of human lives.

She was even understood it more in it now as he had warned her that the time was approaching, the time where the world would be in chaos if they do not Act, hundreds of thousands of lives if not millions might be lost.

Her lord had known the future of this world which was not surprising in the least.

More and more creatures are coming out these days, she even managed to find one of the bases that of the creatures that were called fallen angels. She reported back to the lord and he had informed her to wait as an important event that shall come to pass had not happened yet so she waited.

She waited and returned to her lord's side and to her fellow magical girl sisters, Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki, Kaname Madoka, and Kyoko Sakura.

Sisters in arms that her lord had created for her so that she would not be alone.

She had insisted that she was not alone as she had her Lord, but she was happy that he did create them,

Magical Girls, there would be no others like them, Mash was close but her soul was within her body.

Each of them were granted unique abilities, but none of them was as powerful as her.

She wondered when her wait would be over and her answer came the next day when Sinon and Ikaros had was given a job, her patience had finally paid off.

She looked forward to eliminating every single fallen angel in the base.

"Homura Akemi, Time Lord, ready to return to base."

"Roger that Homu-tan. I've got a lock on your location, beginning molecular relay."

With a flash of lighting, the young girl disappeared leaving the stray devil's body to rot as its blood flowed freely.

Had she been a few seconds late she would have been exposed as the door flew open from the punch of the little Rook.

"Gunshots." Kiba noted as he followed the Rook in. "The same person?"

Koneko nodded her nose twitching. "Lightning, and Lavender. smell. Same."

"So only one person this time, but a part of the group, this is has been going on for a few months now, while it's nice to have someone else clean up the strays, we still do not know who they are, Koneko can you track them?"

Koneko walked forward as she took in the scents in the air and stopped in front of the corpse.

The smell ended there in front of the dead stray body.

It simply vanished afterwards.

Most likely Teleportation.

They were too late to catch them.

The only relief they had was so far whoever it was had not come after them.

Yet.

Who were they?

* * *

In a world filled with the Supernatural one must either stay in the shadows, hidden from view or show themselves to be at such a level that no one dares challenge them lest the damage be too much, or else there will be a lot of trouble.

Within this world, humans were treated as nothing more than cannon fodder one man stays in the shadows in order to protect mankind and takes on a burden that would perhaps be too much, if not for his creations.

He passed a power, the power of a GOD, The power to breathe life.

God had given Humanity Sacred Gears in order to protect themselves against the Supernatural. However, with his death, the system was weakened, allowing the other supernatural beings such as Devils to gain access to them.

And His is creations helped him lift the heavy burden of protecting humanity.

Yes, this man has taken on the role of protecting humanity from the supernatural creatures that take advantage of humans...

Human lives are short, like a candle...However, if pushed to their limits they burn brightly like a star before dying in a fiery explosion comparable to a supernova, nay a Hypernovae. leaving an impact on the world that would last for centuries shaping history itself.

The Organization had been growing in silence preparing for the day they would have to come out.

To represent the Human race.

To show that the Human race was not to be taken lightly.

It's leader would however continue to remain in the shadows.

For should he fall the entire Organization would fall down. As such even with the defences he had he would remain in shadows.

Commanding his followers mentally.

Today was the day, they move out in the open.

Today was the day they would attempt to recruit a potential member to their cause.

On top of a tall tower were two young girls.

One was a green-haired green-eyed girl with cat ears on her head and a tail swishing back and forth as she lay on the roof peering through the scope of her baby, The Hecate II.

She was the second Nekoshou within Chaldea.

She let out controlled breaths as she watched her target through her scope silently observing, waiting for the right moment.

Besides the sniper, an angel was floating just above the rooftop her wings deployed waiting for the sniper.

Her mission to secure target "Hyoudou Issei" and bring him to her master the moment the sniper took out her target.

The sniper kept her breath slow and her movements steady as she lined up her crosshairs on the target and mentally calculated the wind speed, the air resistance and various parameters as her finger lay on the trigger preparing to fire.

The winged flared her wings and preparing to take off as she noticed the snipers preparations.

Then...

The sky cracked.

A pin connected the back of the bullet igniting the propellant and sending a depleted Uranium bullet out of the Hecate II at a velocity that should not have been possible with modern technology. Crossing a distance of 10 Kilometers in under a second nearing Hypersonic velocity, and popping the head of her target like a grape.

"Target down." Sinon said and she began to dismantle her gun and pack it away.

Fortunately for the boy, the bullet destroyed the head of the girl who was trying to kill him blowing it into little chunks and her body fell to the ground.

Unfortunately for him through the image of his first love betraying him and her head exploding the next second was nearly too much for him to handle and his legs lost strength as he fell backwards from losing consciousness.

Angeloid type Alpha Ikaros flapped her wings granted to her by the lord and crossed the distance exactly a second after the bullet destroyed now dead fallen angel's head, and caught the boy that had just fainted..

"Type Alpha Ikaros reporting. VIP is secure."

From the tower, the sniper continued as she finished packing her sniper rifle. "Sinon reporting. Target 'Raynare' has been eliminated."

A bit of static later from the two earpieces hidden a voice replied. "Good work. I've got a lock all three of you Ashikabi-sama will be pleased, activating the molecular relay. hold still."

A few moments later three bolts of lightning struck and all traces of them vanished except for a bloody fallen angel corpse that was missing a head which would not be discovered until much later.

* * *

Honestly, when she first joined Chaldea she never imagined the things they would do.

Saving the world from being destroyed?

It was like something right out of a movie.

And now they were in another world, entirely.

There was no magus association and Humans were food for the general superpowers.

So troublesome.

Yet at the same time, she did not need to hide once the Master decides to reveal themselves.

Heh.

They've been growing under the devil's noses the entire time.

That Issei boy that Ikaros rescued yesterday should be being brought up to speed on what's going on right about now.

Her duty was to keep an eye on the devils and report.

A simple job.

And if any of them tried to harm an innocent, she was given full permission to cut them down where there stood.

After all, she could even kill a god with a knife, a devil would be a simple task.


End file.
